Non Virgin Strawberry Margarita
by MkGrays
Summary: Experimenting its a coming of the age thing. Bellas just trying something new. Wheres the harm in that? Except for a football to the face, a poke in the butt and a Greek God. Well, that's not so bad when you look at the big picture. Think Caribbean Island


It's a coming of the age thing, experimenting that is. Bella's just trying something new. Where's the harm in that? Except for a football to the face, a poke in the butt and a Greek God. Well, that's not so bad when you look at the big picture.

Non-Virgin Strawberry Margarita

I skid my foot over the sand so that it vibrated across the wooden boards. I shook my foot out so that the sand could fall back to the ground from in between my toes. Aw luxury. I scooted further into my cushioned beach chair yelping slightly when my butt met with the point of my pencil.

Aw what peaceful stillness. The wind blew past the palm trees and through my hair. My notebook pages flipped over; I scurried to recover my former page. Aww... umm... aw...

Ok, so it wasn't perfect, but it was as close to paradise as I could get... Just, away from people. A baby cried in her mothers arms somewhere further down the beach... Alright! At least, farther away from people I knew!

I know, how pathetic? But it felt like that time of the month. To get away, I mean. Not... whatever. It felt like that time to just get away; no stress and not be bothered by anyone.

"Watch out!"

Instinctively, I flew my hands to my face. Good thing too, since the next thing to come was a football flying to where my face used to be and my arms were now covering. Of course my face was still hit when my clumsy arms flew back to my face anyways. My sunglasses became askew but I was too shocked to do anything about it. Or the spilled strawberry margarita by my chair, now on the floor and partially on me. Or my notebook, which had flown across the floor, and now drenched in strawberry margarita, _non-_virgin I might add; I was that cool. I guess most of the Caribbean islands let you drink if you were 18. Of course, maybe not, about being me being cool that is, since I was the one who'd just had a football thrown at her, a poke in her butt from a pencil, her _non-_virgin strawberry margarita spilled all over her, her notebook containing all her hard work on the story she'd been trying to finish for the last year flying across the patio AND an extremely cute boy running to retrieve his football to witness all this.

Wait, what? Cute boy?

No.

HOT boy.

Hot MAN/boy.

Guy?

Whatever, he was hot. Main point.

How I could think of how hot the guy was after everything that'd just happened was beyond me. The guy surprised me by not getting his football and instead coming towards me instead. My heart sped up. Not good, that the guy was coming over, not the heart speeding up; of course I suppose that wasn't very good either.

"I'm so sorry!" The guy's voice flowed through the air and into my ears and straight to the heart, not the brain. His lovely lips started moving but all I could fixate my eyes and mind on was his hair. Copper, mmm, what a lovely color. Work stupid brain, work! You didn't put up with high school and college for nothing!

His words started making it to my brain as my heart put up the brick barriers that had not failed in the past. Of course this guy was like dynamite. Dynamite to brick wall...

I caught the last word of his sentence, luckily it was easy to get what he'd been saying from the last word that I did manage to hear; good brain. "Sorry!" Is what he said.

His green eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted to help me with his arms stretched out ready to do something. Let's see, you could wipe the _non-_virgin strawberry margarita off my chest, maybe not. How about get me a band-aid for my sore butt? that could be awkward.

Luckily I wasn't a complete failure at life. High school had taught me one thing, smile and wave, just smile and wave. Or in this case, smile and say it's ok so maybe the cute boy will leave you in you mortification alone. "It's ok."

"Are you sure?" he didn't seem ok with the fact that I just wanted to be left in my humiliation alone. Let me enjoy my scorching red cheeks alone. He took a step, but hit my chair and tumbled into the _non-_virgin strawberry margarita on the floor. I gasped and tried to stand up and help him but ended up falling myself. I managed to miss the _non-_virgin strawberry margarita; unfortunately I fell on the guys lap instead. What were the odds of that? I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. At least now I could check that off on my list of things I wanted to do before I die, fall into prince charming's lap.

I closed my eyes for a second, not even wanting to move in case I ended up tipping over the Statue of Liberty too. I waited a few seconds to hear the wrath of the guy's words. When he said nothing, I sent myself to my death by looking up into his face to see the wrath instead. Nothing.

The guys beautiful green eyes were wide looking down at me. Then, after a second of us both looking at the other with wide unbelieving eyes, he broke into a loud laugh. Surprise!

He was laughing? How could he laugh at a time like this? Was he laughing _at _me or with me? Or maybe he'd just remembered some inside joke with someone else, hey, it's happened before. But not likely, that he was laughing at some secretive joke that is.

I cracked a smile as well, just to lighten up the tension a little more, for myself since it didn't seem like this guy was tense at all.

His breath carried down from his laugh, an exemplary substitute from the crisp beach air, for my part. I inhaled deeply

"You know," he said once he'd calmed his laugh down a little, "you're the first girl I've ever fallen for."

I cracked a wider more-real smile; ok, that was funny. Funny and real enough for me to get the image of him being this untouchable Greek God out of my head, not completely but enough for me to crack back, "I get that a lot." Which was sadly, kinda-sorta true.

I was also able to realize that I should probably get off this guys lap, and that I should probably learn "this guys" name.

"Um," I started as I struggled to get out of his lap without having a relapse and falling back down into it or the _non_-virgin strawberry margarita. He helped me by pushing up on my elbows just because I was _that_ short and apparently he was _that_ tall and probably because my back was bending down dangerously low to the ground; maybe it was that second _non-_virgin strawberry margarita why I was bending down so low.

He chuckled as he then struggle to stand up while helping me stand up as well. I looked over to him and smiled when we were both straightened out, though my head was still a bit dizzy.

"You all right there?" He grabbed my sunglasses and slipped them off my face to place them back on the chair to where I'd been sitting and where the dangerously sharp pencil lay, plotting its revenge on me for sitting on it.

My blush was still there, although, being the expert I was on blushing, I was still able to function. "Yeah, just a little wet." I made a week attempt to wipe the liquid off of my skin.

He chuckled. "Again, sorry about that."

"It's ok, I think I got you back, or at least my non-virgin strawberry margarita did." I froze. Did I seriously just say that? Non_-virgin strawberry margarita_?

The guy looked up at me from wiping said drink off his bare chest and cracked a crooked smile. "_Non_- virgin eh?"

Oh-well might as well go with it now. I nodded my head lamely... nice.

"I'm Bella." I stuck out a sticky slightly tinted pink hand for him to shake. I probably shouldn't have given him my name and just have left the conversation there before I got put into the World Record book for being the person who's embarrassed themselves the most in front of a Greek God in a span of only 10 minutes. Yeah I'd probably make it.

"Edward," he said grasping my sticky hand with his own sticky hand. "Well, do you want to go wash this _non_-virgin strawberry margarita off with me?"

I widened my eyes. Woh, too fast there cowboy!

"In the ocean!" he amended quickly, throwing his thumb back in the direction of the crashing waves when he saw my saucer eyes.

Riiiight. Not everyone has a garbage-dirty-worthy mind like you do Bella. "Y-yeah, sure."

He cracked another crooked smile while stretching his arm out in a "lead the way" gesture. I took the first step forward while thanking God I'd worn my cute bathing suit today.

-

The water was warm as it lapped on and off my toes.

"Are you coming?" Edward called from several feet in front of me, already knee deep. I nodded my head and walked towards Edward who waited until I was almost next to him before grabbing my hand and propelling us both forward into the water. I gave off a yelp before cutting off my air supply to dive down into the water with him.

Just a second after we dove, we were back up laughing and spitting out very salty salt water. "I'm sorry," Edward said through his laughter, "I just couldn't help it." Instead of saying anything back I just smirked and threw a bunch of water in his face before diving back down.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Who could honestly say that they'd gone diving in the ocean with literally a Greek God? Like Greeky, Greek God, after they'd spilt their _non_-virgin Strawberry Margarita all over them of course. That was probably the best stupid thing I've ever done. What if, for a few seconds, I'd actually have acted like a normal person and looked for the ball and caught it? (A/N: yeah I actually think most people would have done the same thing Bella did, but it just fit with the story, her saying that) I would never have met this Edward guy. Of course he probably had a girlfriend and so was probably off limits or something, cause that was just my luck. I didn't think this would go any further then where we were right now, not that I didn't want it too, go further I mean. But come on, what were the odds of that?

I didn't get far in my dive before Edward grabbed my ankles to prevent me further exploration in the oceans depths. He pulled me back, my body like a rope, until his hands grasped my waist and then brought us both up to the surface. When Edward shook out his hair water pellets shot out, sparkling in the sun. He was smiling and I smiled back. His hands were still placed on my waist; I could feel the slight tug his arms had, pulling me closer and closer until we were inches away.

Inches away, literally 4 inches apart, of course if you use the metric system then it was more like 10.16 centimeters apart, yeah, I look that stuff up. 3 inches apart, 6.72 centimeters apart. 2 inches apart, 5.08 centimeters apart. 1 inch apart, 2.54 centimeters. 0 inches apart, 0 centimeters. That's right.

Shocked me too. So shocked, I froze as his wet salty lips pressed against mine. I hadn't reacted yet when Edward quickly pulled away apologizing and looking down at the water. He was on his third apology when I grabbed his shoulders and pressed him back to me. Think gone With the Wind kiss. Actually no, don't think that. Think.... Notebook! Well, no that won't work either I wasn't tackling him. Think Casanova. Er, maybe not. Think Twilight! Perfect!

**Yeah**, it was _perfect_.

*--------+-------=-----_----------=-------+-------=-------_--------=---------+-----------=--------_-----=--------+---=------_------------+--------

Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Actually that kinda sucks if you do cause I don't think this will continue. Think one shot. Maybe. Maybe not. I'm on the rim of the glass here, of my _non_-virgin strawberry margarita :) Not! About the non part... or the rest really. I'm drinking orange juice :)


End file.
